Jump Aboard My Jet Plane
by Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce and Clark, along with three other teammates, are on their way back to the Watchtower after a long mission. With the three teammates sleeping, Bruce decides it's time to pay Clark back what he owes him. [Part 3 of SuperBat Exhibitionism Series]


**Jump Aboard My Jet Plane**

 **A/N: Can be read as a standalone but** _ **Hush**_ **and** _ **Under the Table**_ **are referenced.**

Clark, among other Justice League members, are heading back to the Watchtower after a long intergalactic mission that lasted about one Earth week (two and half if you go by the planet that they were on). The team consists of him, Bruce, Oliver Queen, Vixen, and Vigilante. It's a weird team up but Bruce insisted that new team members get used to working with others that they might not normally work with. That way if they are ever stuck in a dire situation, they can still survive fighting alongside someone who they might not be compatible with. Clark supposes it makes sense but it also ends up being that Bruce won't allow such a team to go on missions with only one founding member like they normally would. Instead they would be assigned two. Hence why Superman was dragged along on this mission in the first place and had to cancel his meeting with a lead for an article he's writing.

"You can stop grumbling now," Clark looks over to Bruce who is currently flying the Javelin. "We're headed back so you won't be stuck on this mission anymore. Plus, you get three days off of League duty just because of how long it took."

"We still have an hour and half before we even reach the Watchtower."

"At least the rest of the team is sleeping."

"Which is something you should be doing too," Clark says. "Come on Bruce, let me take the controls for a little while. You haven't slept very well in the past few days."

"I had something better in mind of what we can do other than sleeping." Clark raises an eyebrow as Bruce turns on the autopilot. Bruce then unbuckles, glances behind him to where the rest of the team are sleeping in their chairs, and walks up to Clark. "Don't I still owe you from the last time we had public sex?"

Bruce sits down on Clark's lap, wrapping his arms around Clark's shoulders. Clark places his hands on Bruce's hips. "Yeah, but I was hoping we would do it in the shower or something."

"The shower is child's play, Clark."

"It's a lot more secluded than in here but still public."

"And giving you a hand job in the middle of a meeting is too?"

"Well… no, but…" Clark clears his throat. "At least that was discreet and under the table." Bruce is chuckling in amusement now and Clark's cheeks are heating up. He pushes at Bruce. "Fine, if you are so insistent on paying your price, get down there and give me a blow job then."

"Uh uh, Clark." Bruce fiddles with Clark's yellow belt, unlatching it from its clasp. "You're not getting away that easily." He leans forward and whispers seductively in Clark's ear, "I told you it had to be good, didn't I?" With one long, hot lick to his ear, Clark's belt is dropped to the floor with a soft clang. Luckily, no one wakes up from the noise. "This is going to be fun."

"Fuck…" Clark can already feel himself getting hard in his suit and he can hear Bruce's cock filling up and becoming erect as well. Pushing slightly against Bruce's hips again to make the man look at him, he whispers, "Okay, okay we'll do this but we have to be quiet."

"There we go." Bruce then grabs a hold of his own suit and starts to strip. "Take your suit off."

"You want to do this fully nude?"

"Where's the fun in keeping clothes on?"

"It can be quite fun actually," he whispers at the same time he peels his top off. "I remember you having no complaints when we had sex in the Watchtower hall."

"Hmm, but this is an extra step up from that. Instead of having clothed sex above unsuspecting people, this time we are going to have nude chair sex with unsuspecting sleeping people."

"Can this be considered sexual harassment if they find out?"

Bruce shrugs. "Probably."

"You've turned me into a criminal."

"You started it."

"You encouraged it."

Bruce is chuckling softly again as he settles himself back on Clark's lap, both of them completely naked now. Bruce leans in and begins to kiss Clark, tongue delving into his mouth. Clark gives Bruce the same treatment, running his tongue over Bruce's and the top of Bruce's mouth. Both their erections are rubbing together as Bruce rolls his hips and Clark thrusts up, the pre-cum making both of them slick with each other.

Bruce reaches down and takes a hold of both of them in his hand, stroking languidly. "I have an idea," he says breathlessly, pulling away from Clark.

Clark leans in, bites Bruce's top lip, and then pulls back. "You didn't have this whole thing planned out?"

"I did but I've changed my mind."

"To what?"

Bruce gets up off his lap and kneels in front of him. "You'll see." He then licks from the base of Clark's cock to the tip. "This isn't it, by the way." Bruce takes the tip of Clark's cock in his mouth and sucks gently, using the tip of his tongue to play with the slit.

Clark's head falls back and he moans a tad bit too loud. Catching himself, Clark opens his hearing to the others in the jet but can hear nothing but calm breathing and steady, slow heartbeats that indicate deep sleep. "Gosh Bruce," he says as Bruce takes more of him in his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base of Clark's cock in order to stroke what can't fit. Bruce's other hand goes down to Clark's balls and he rolls them around, squeezing gently and then hard enough to hurt a regular human. For Clark, however, it makes him shudder from the pleasure it causes him.

Bruce pulls off of him with a loud pop and sucking sound, lapping at the head a few times before he stands. "Get up." Clark does as he is told and gets out of the chair only for Bruce to sit in it instead. "I was planning on having you fuck my brains out against the console but now I have a better idea." He motions for Clark to step closer to him and so Clark obeys. He grabs a hold of one of Clark's ass cheeks, spreads him, and with one fingers puts light pressure on Clark's hole. "I want to see how quiet you can be as you ride my cock and cum all over yourself." Clark can't suppress the shiver that passes over him and he sits down in Bruce's lap, allowing Bruce's cock to slot in between his ass cheeks. Bruce moans, low and deep. "But I want to make it a tad bit more interesting."

"Okay."

"Let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"I bet you a hundred dollars that you can't stay quiet as you cum on my cock."

"Deal but only a hundred? That's like nothing to you."

"But everything to you."

"Point taken." Clark rises again to look at Bruce's length. "You have lube?"

"You don't need lube."

"What if I want some?"

"What if I don't?"

"You're not the one getting fucked."

Bruce rolls his eyes and points to his utility belt. "Always come prepared."

"More like you had this planned since we left."

"Maybe."

Clark chuckles and picks up Bruce's belt where he left it. "You know this is the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever done."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm naked aren't I?"

Bruce doesn't say anything in response to this and allows Clark to guess which compartment holds the lube. "There's condoms in there too for easy clean up."

"What if I don't want condoms."

"What if I do," Bruce says and Clark just shrugs, smiling. "Fine, but you have to clean it up."

Clark heads back to Bruce, pouring lube into his hands. "Well, since it was so fun cleaning up dried cum off of the underside of a table, I'm sure it will be just as fun cleaning it up out of the Javelin." He takes a hold of Bruce's erection and spreads the lube on it generously. He decides to forgo prepping himself since Bruce is right, technically he doesn't need lube as there's nothing that can hurt him, not even this. Once Bruce's member is slick and shiny with the lube, he positions himself over him and lines Bruce up. "Ready?" Bruce nods. "Oh and Bruce," Clark leans forward to whisper in Bruce's ear just as he is lowering himself on Bruce's magnificent cock. "You have to stay quiet too." He can hear Bruce cut off and choke down his groan of pleasure as Clark seats himself on his erection. "Yeah, that's right Bruce, nice and quiet."

Clark then starts to ride him in vigor, placing his hands firmly on Bruce's shoulders and lifting himself up only to drop back down a second later. Bruce is biting his bottom lip, trying to not make a sound. He looks so good when he's trying to stay in control but is struggling. Clark is determined to make him lose it. He slows down to a nice slow, even pace and Bruce's eyes flutter open from when he squeezed them tight. "You're fucking evil," Bruce says breathlessly.

Clark licks him across his lips and pushes his tongue into Bruce's mouth, withdrawing it in time with his bouncing. He then pulls back. "Remember Bruce," Clark stops riding him and instead grinds down on his cock, having to swallow his own moan as the head rubs at his prostate. "This was your idea."

"Fuck," Bruce's eyes squeeze shut again as Clark starts to bounce in earnest again, at the same pace he was going at when they first started. They're both panting really hard but that doesn't stop them from devouring each other's mouths with teeth and tongue, swallowing each other's moans, determined to win. "Clark… oh God Clark, I'm going to cum."

"Not yet," Clark says, trying to draw in a lungful of air that he technically doesn't need. "Not yet Bruce, I… I have to cum first."

"Why?" Bruce is panting just as hard as Clark and it's a wonder no one has woken up yet. Maybe Bruce drugged them. Clark really wouldn't be surprised.

"You'll see," he repeats what Bruce said earlier. "Just… oh gosh, just don't cum yet."

"Okay, okay."

Clark can feel the tightening of his balls, the ache in his untouched cock that is leaking pre-cum profusely, and the immense pleasure that Bruce's dick gives him with every stroke to his prostate. "I'm going to cum Bruce, I'm going to cum now, don't cum, don't cum."

"I won't, I won't… Claaark…"

Clark lowers his head, bites Bruce's shoulder hard enough to break the skin, swallows down his moan as his whole body stiffens and then shudders, and cums all over Bruce's abdomen with long, white, hot streaks. He rides it out slowly as both he and Bruce pant, Bruce still hard inside him. Clark settles himself on Bruce's cock, unlatching his teeth from his skin and licking the wound that he left there, tasting blood. "Sorry."

Bruce runs his fingers through Clark's hair. "It's okay."

Clark turns his head towards Bruce's neck and rests his cheek against his shoulder. "Looks like I won."

"Yeah, you did but I hope you have a plan on getting rid of my own little problem."

Clark wiggles a bit. "Not so little."

Bruce groans lowly. "Clark…"

"Just give me a sec."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

"You already said that."

Clark maneuvers himself so the head of Bruce's dick is putting a constant pressure on his prostate. He shivers from the slight overstimulation. "Just don't cum."

"I thought we already established that?"

"Don't cum." Clark kisses him lazily and he continues to move his hips a bit and feeling pleasure from his prostate shoot through him. After a few more seconds of that, he can finally feel himself becoming hard again. Clark reaches down and strokes himself to full hardness and then gingerly, as to not set Bruce over the edge, pulls off of him.

Bruce eyes him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Get up." Bruce is sweaty and so when he stands, there's a wet imprint of his ass on the chair. Clark can't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh, definitely the most ridiculous thing I've ever done."

"We've already established that too." Bruce eyes Clark's erection as Clark sits down. "So what? Round two?"

"Pretty much." Clark grabs Bruce's hips and pulls him into his lap. "Except this time it's your turn." At Bruce's raised eyebrow, Clark clarifies. "The bet isn't fair unless you cum as you ride me as well. Then we will really know who has the better restraint. Although, I already won the first time and that's kind of hard to beat." Clark gives Bruce a smug smile and Bruce rolls his eyes but he's also smiling. "Let's make it, as you said, a tad bit more interesting though. Instead of betting a hundred dollars, let's make it five hundred."

"Wow," Bruce says, sounding impressed as he begins to stroke Clark's erection. "Someone's very confident in his ability."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've made you scream, Bruce."

The corner of Bruce's mouth lifts in a sly smile. "You're on, farm boy."

Then they're kissing again, heated and vicious, as if they hadn't just fucked a few minutes ago. They rub and hump against each other, still consciously aware of their teammates behind them sleeping. Clark checks in briefly and still hears the sound of slumber. Satisfied that they are still doing this secretly, he lifts Bruce up by the hips and lines the man up with his cock. "You ready?"

"Hold it." Bruce places a hand on his chest to make him wait. "How come you, the invulnerable one, got to have lube, but me, the not so invulnerable one, doesn't?"

Clark shrugs. "It's more fun this way."

"You cheeky bastard." Clark just smiles at him but he does rub Bruce's sides, making sure he knows through the gesture that if he doesn't want to do it this way he doesn't have to. Bruce, always able to read Clark, sighs. "No it's okay, we can do it this way. But let me take control." He presses down a little until the tip of Clark's cock is giving him slight pressure. "This is going to hurt and I want to be able to control it."

"Okay, just go easy though Bruce. I don't want you hurting yourself just for a little fun."

Bruce just raises an eyebrow, reaches behind himself, and takes Clark in hand. He rubs Clark against him in order to use the pre-cum that is leaking out to slick the outside of his hole a little. Then, with a deep breath that Bruce holds, he lowers himself on Clark's cock. It's extremely slow going, with Bruce's muscles tensing and his eyes squeezed shut. Clark encourages him by running his hands up and down his sides, his back, and his stomach. He watches as Bruce determinedly impales himself on Clark's shaft. The last time Bruce took Clark without any lube it was in the hall of the Watchtower but even then he had some spit to make it easier. Now he's only working on Clark's pre-cum that is coating his cock.

Due to the strain of the mission and the fact that Bruce is going off of no sleep for three days, his legs shake and then give out on him. Before what is happening actually registers in Clark's head, Bruce is sinking onto his cock fully. Bruce's hands grasp Clark's shoulders hard and his jaw clenches tightly. "Shit."

Clark stops himself from moaning. He figures Bruce probably wouldn't appreciate him expressing his pleasure when he himself is in pain. "Are…" Clark swallows. "Are you okay?"

Bruce takes in a shaky breath. "Just hold on, don't move."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the help, by the way."

"You said you wanted to be in control."

Bruce opens his eyes and glares at him. "Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late."

Bruce sighs and grabs a hold of both sides of Clark's face, kissing him. "It's okay, just… hurt."

"I know." Clark rubs Bruce's lower back soothingly. "Bad idea, huh? No lube? We should have at least used saliva I guess."

"No, it's a good idea, I just need a second." He kisses Clark again. "Don't worry Clark, I'm enjoying it. If I wasn't enjoying this or if I didn't think I would enjoy this, then we wouldn't be doing it like this in the first place." He shifts his hips a little, tries to lift himself, but falls heavily back onto Clark. "I'm a bit tired though so I think I'm just going to rock for a little while."

"Or I could help you." Bruce looks at him quizzically and so Clark reaches around him, grabs a hold of his ass, and lifts him about an inch off him. He then gently settles him back down. Bruce groans but Clark can tell it's more in pleasure than pain. "May I?"

"So polite." Bruce grabs a hold of Clark's shoulders again and then nods. "Go for it cowboy."

Clark snorts. "Just remember Bruce, you have to stay quiet." He then starts to help Bruce bounce in his lap, first lifting him only an inch or two off his cock and then slowly increasing the amount until Clark only leaves the head of his dick in Bruce before he drops him back down. They're panting hard again and Bruce is attacking his mouth once more, both of them drooling as their kissing has to be open mouthed because of how much air they need to draw in. Their tongues join in the fiasco and Clark loves the sound of Bruce choking off his moans as Clark hits his prostate with every move.

Soon enough, Clark is no longer needed and Bruce is the one back in control as he rides Clark hard and fast. Surprisingly he's doing a good job at keeping somewhat silent besides the sounds of both their panting and every time one of them has to cut off a groan. But Clark is bound and determined to make Bruce lose this bet. Without warning, Clark lifts Bruce up off him, turns him around, bends him over the console, and pushes back into him roughly. To his satisfaction, this makes Bruce give a surprised sound that quickly turns into a moan as Clark pounds into him hard. "That's it Bruce, gosh you are so hot, so good, so…" he cuts himself off, swallows his moan, and continues to fuck Bruce senseless.

Bruce is scrabbling for a hand hold but can't find anything that doesn't have buttons on it that would compromise their course to the Watchtower. He moans again as Clark gives a brutal thrust to his prostate. "Clark I'm going to cum. I don't… I don't think I can hold it back this time."

"Go ahead Bruce, go ahead and cum."

"Claaaark… Ah!"

"Come on Bruce, come on."

Bruce clenches around him, shudders and scrambles for anything to hold, and moans loudly enough that there is a real possibility of someone waking up. Luckily no one does. With a satisfied smile, Clark allows himself to reach his own orgasm, cumming into Bruce's ass. He keeps thrusting in, slow and gentle to ride out his own pleasure and to prolong Bruce's. Soon, however, Bruce is whining from the stimulation and so Clark pulls out and watches his cum ooze out of Bruce's ass. It's the hottest sight he's ever seen and will never get tired of it.

Bruce slumps down to the ground, boneless, and Clark kneels down beside him. He turns him over so Bruce is leaning his back against the console. "You okay?" Dazedly and still trying to catch his breath, Bruce nods. "I'm going to get you some water." He gets up and gingerly walks the aisle between the chairs of their sleeping companions, to the cooler where they keep some water and a few snacks. When he quietly makes his way back to Bruce, he's actually surprised to see him still awake. "Here." He hands him the water bottle.

Bruce unscrews it and gulps quite a few mouthfuls before he takes it away to wipe at his mouth. Clark stands to look at the damage. There's sweat and cum on the chair as well cum on the floor and console. There's also sweat and drool on the console as well. It's going to be hell cleaning this up and hiding it from their teammates.

"You won." Clark turns to Bruce in question. "The bet. You won."

Clark kneels beside him again, brushes sweat drenched bangs out of his eyes. "I suppose I did."

"You cheated."

"And you wouldn't have?"

"I didn't."

"But you would have if I gave you the chance."

"I'm allowed to cheat."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm Batman."

"And I'm…"

"Superman. Superman doesn't cheat."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me. A bad influence."

"I love you."

Clark closes his mouth in surprise, what he was about to say stopping in his throat. "What?"

"I love you."

"You've…" Clark swallows, feeling his throat tighten and his chest warm. "You've never said that to me before."

"I know." Bruce looks away shyly, his cheeks turning the slightest bit of pink. "It's okay if you don't-"

Clark cuts him off with a kiss, desperate and full of emotion. When he pulls back he says, "Are you crazy? Of course, I love you back." Bruce's cheeks have turned darker in color and Clark smiles warmly at him. "You just took me by surprise that's all. I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, I never thought I would fall in love."

Clark kisses him again, slowly and sensual, making sure to savor the moment. "I'm glad you did," he says against Bruce's lips.

"Yeah… me too."

...

 **Bonus scene:**

Clark hears the footsteps heading to the Javelin before they even get anywhere near where a normal person would hear them. He waits patiently as he scrubs down the seat with disinfectant soap. He has already washed the console and the floor thoroughly. When the footsteps stop next to him, he doesn't bother looking up, already knowing who it is.

"Having fun?" There's a hint of amusement in Bruce's voice.

"Tons," he answers blandly.

"You know Clark," Bruce rounds him and sits in the pilot's seat. "This makes three."

Clark abruptly stops his scrubbing and looks up at Bruce. "It's a habit."

Bruce crosses his arms and smiles victoriously at him. "It's a habit." Then, leaning forward so his mouth is almost touching Clark's, he says sinuously, "So, where to next?"

 **A/N: Please no more suggestions. I have a lot of them at the moment and until I get through those, I don't need anymore. :)**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
